


回家

by Junezy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junezy/pseuds/Junezy
Summary: 我叫王湾，小名叫梅梅。很小的时候我和爸妈从云林搬家到台北。那之后，我认识了一个叫王耀的外省人。我问过王耀，他觉得什么才是家。王耀斩钉截铁地说，有亲人在的地方才是家。湾视角。在台老兵王耀和他的俄国弟弟。非国设，大家都是时代中的普通人。cp感比较淡，但本质还是露中。是一个关于“家”的故事。12年的时候发过贴吧。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 湾的经历参考廖信忠《我们台湾那些年》。  
> 高中写的，这么多年过去政治气候和自己的理解也有不少变化，但有些情感还是不会变的。  
> 希望不会造成冒犯。

我叫王湾，小名叫梅梅。我不喜欢这个小名，听起来很无趣。我是中国人，也叫做台湾人。我对这个不大在意。听说当年爸妈结婚时，因为妈妈家一个亲戚出了什么问题他们都被警总找去谈过话，所以很讨厌国民党，也就顺着把我取名为湾。当然后来国民党变成正派一点的角色了，不过我讲的故事是在那之前很久。  
我爸妈都是台湾本地人，听说外公那一辈还算是日本人。我对日本人说不上讨厌也说不上喜欢，后来问到外公他也这么觉得。但他很反感国民党，这倒是一点也不含糊。他说台湾光复那会儿他也兴奋着哪，谁知来的国军一个个破破烂烂衣衫褴褛，再过几年又听说丢了大陆跑台湾来了。本来就够泄气了，谁知来了以后国民党还实行高压政策，外公说他看见好些人被抓进去就再也出不来了。  
我开始记事后不久就跟着爸妈从云林到台北住了。台北跟云林一个很大的不同就是这里有很多“外省人”。我记得那时候电视上大人物的讲话腔调总是跟我们很不一样。大概受这个影响，我的闽南语到现在也不怎么好。  
忘了从什么时候开始，家附近会有一个卖馒头的外省人。后来想来，听口音似乎是山东的。我觉得台湾应该没有吃馒头的习惯，但想想可能台北外省人多，所以也卖得出去。他一开始只卖实心馒头，后来也卖些包子花卷之类的。我小时候不爱吃饭，总要弄些新奇，所以我妈有时也会帮我买两个馒头。  
大一点的时候我看了一本百科书，突然对大陆很有兴趣，所以有时我也会自己去买馒头。那人推着有些旧的自行车（后来是摩托车），后座放了很大的篮子。那个人个子不高，很瘦，头发有点长，随便束成一个马尾。算起来，起码有50岁了，但可能因为瘦，所以显得年轻一些。我去得多了，他会朝我笑，眼睛温柔地眯起，有时也会招呼我：小姑娘，来啦。他说话又很柔和的儿化音，我模仿很久也没那么炉火纯青。  
有一次突然下雨，他到我们家屋檐下避雨。我很兴奋地打开门，把原本平静地靠在墙上的他吓了一跳。但他随即又笑了笑，问我是不是要买馒头。我点点头，接过馒头再递过去两个硬币。他又眯起眼笑着问，馒头都好吃吗？  
我点头。他做的包子馒头都很好吃，爸妈吃了以后都喜欢上了。  
特别是那个大菜包，最好吃。我补充。  
我看见他脸上的笑意更深了。接着他俯下身来，把手放在我的头上拍了两下。  
“我有一个妹妹，她也爱吃大菜包。”他说。“我当年走的时候，她也就你这般大……可惜走得太急，没能多做几个留给她。”  
我小心翼翼地抬头，看见那双琥珀色的眼睛里充满一种我尚且不明白的情绪。  
“好想回家看看，他们都怎样了。”

在我上学的时候，书上还写着“反攻大陆”。据说一开始的口号是“一年准备，两年进攻，三年扫荡，五年成功”。当然现在不提了，讲起来也当是笑话。  
以前我以为外省人都是大官，都喜欢欺负台湾人。后来我才发现，更多的外省人都是最普通的士兵，到台湾以后也没把这里当家，一心等着回去。这些人也蛮可怜的，除了打仗就不会干什么了，落到后来只能干些苦力。  
我和那人也熟络起来。他告诉我，他叫王耀，他妹妹叫春燕，比他小了十多岁。他家在山东，打完两年抗战就回家种田不打算再当兵了，但后来还是在临了的时候被抓壮丁拉到台湾。  
他还给我看他的“战士授田证”，上面指定山东一个什么村里他有多少亩田。我清晰地记得上面有他年轻时的照片，非常清秀。  
我说你还想着回去拿这田？他却沉默了好久，慢吞吞地把东西收到胸口的口袋中。  
最后他说，我总是要回家的吧。  
可是啊，他已经离家快40年了。

我家附近就是荣民医院。每次我坐公车经过这一站都会很头痛。一帮操着各省口音的老头嗓门又大又爱占座。有一次一个老头特别不礼貌地飞奔过去占座，还占了两个，我不禁冒出火来。他招呼着同伴过来，我转头一看，竟是王耀。他好像也有些惊讶，随即便说那个位置你坐吧；说完还是笑了。这下轮到我不好意思。  
我问他身体出了什么毛病吗，他摆摆手，用老年人的腔调说，不行啦，人老了什么毛病都会有啊。帮他占座的同乡帮他说，打日本的时候嵌了个弹片，拿出来几十年还有后遗症哪。  
这时车厢后部一个关中口音的人大声说，老王，还不找个台湾媳妇儿伺候着点儿？家里是不是还藏着发小儿啊？车里笑了一片。  
去你的老不正经。王耀朝那人骂了回去。车里又是一阵笑声。家里可只剩下老爹老娘老妹喽。  
那个同乡笑着问他，是还念着那个俄国人吧？  
但王耀没有回答。

后来我向王耀问起那个俄国人。当然那时候叫苏联，但台湾气氛比较微妙所以我们还是说俄国。王耀一开始不大愿意说，但我总是锲而不舍地问。最后他好像认命了一样地说，那个俄国人，小他五岁。  
总不会是你的弟弟吧。我说。  
嗯……也可以这么说。王耀有些迟疑。我家有个远房亲戚闯关东的时候去了满洲里，有一次回来带了那个俄国人。那时他也就五六岁，当然我也不大。听说他父母在俄国都是大官，但那时候搞什么运动，他父母担心自身难保就托人把他送给亲戚。亲戚在满洲国带个俄国人也不方便，就一路摸回关内把他带给我们家。  
那你们家是大官么？我认真地问。前面说过了，我总以为外省人都有权有势。  
怎么可能。他笑得很夸张。我家祖上辈辈都是老实巴交的农民，哪儿来的大官。我爹还头疼多了一张吃饭的嘴哪。要不是亲戚留下一大笔钱并说他父母许诺能来接他的时候会大大酬谢，我爹一定会把他扫地出门。  
后来呢？我问。  
后来啊。他长叹一声。后来的故事可就长了。

那小东西一开始可烦了。王耀龇着牙说。也不会说几句中文，一天到晚倒是也不哭闹，就眯着眼睛朝你笑，特别瘆人。  
我也眯了眼睛朝他笑，不过看上去应该是傻。  
我爹娘忙着种地，就把他托给我。我正忙着满村子撒丫儿跑呢，就他把我拖住了。二狗子还笑我，说我没娶媳妇儿倒有儿子了。就算二狗子是我弟兄我也要跟他打一架。  
二狗子？我忍笑重复。  
王耀对着天空眨巴眼睛，过了一会儿说，他大名儿我好像没记得过。农村孩子都得取个贱名儿，像我小时候就被叫做大妮子。  
噗。我忍不住笑了出来。  
很好笑吧。王耀也不恼。我是长子，我娘前面怀了一个男孩没养下来，所以村里人都说得叫个女孩儿名，为了混过阎王爷还得把头发留长扎个小辫儿。这以后我一剪头发就出事儿，也就一直留着了，也不晓得是不是因为这个才能活下来。  
那个俄国人叫什么？我问。  
伊万。王耀答得很快。姓太长了记不住，但名儿好记。村上小孩也叫他大鼻子，他那鼻子也够大的。  
我点头。人种问题嘛。  
有段时间我一直嫌他烦，又因为我爹甩不掉他。于是我跟二狗子他们商量，怎么让那小子自己乖乖回家呆着。我忘了是谁提出来让他去跳土台阶。我们村后头有一截土围墙什么的，据说是古时候什么国的围墙，不过那时候也就剩一人高了。男孩比胆量都喜欢去那儿，敢从最高的地方跳下来的就能当孩子王。  
我们跟他比划半天他才明白我们的意思，但只是眨巴眼睛不说话。我忽然觉得他很可怜，但二狗子坚持要他试试。我们让他跳最矮的一个，但他一个人噌噌地跑到最上面去，我们还没反应过来时他就跳了下来。我们愣了好久，看着他在地上趴了一会儿，然后自己爬起来比划说，我们是一伙儿的了。  
喔。我小声惊叹。  
王耀大概没有听见，只是继续讲下去。  
我被这小家伙吓到了，但回去的路上我还是不停夸他。我在村子里老被当成女孩看待，冒出这么个厉害的小跟班让我倍有面子。  
但在半夜的时候我觉得他不太老实，就起来看他怎么回事。他不停揉着脚踝，让我觉得大事不妙。我点上灯一看，腿上好大一片乌青。但他一声不吭，默默地揉着。  
一般这种事我不会告诉我爹——那根本就是讨打。但那孩子那双眼睛看得我良心不安，第二天我还是求爹带他去看大夫。果然，我被揍了一顿，又被锁屋子里一天不准吃饭。这事以前有过所以我没觉得什么，但傍晚爹出门后伊万递过来一馒头。  
吃吧，哥哥。这是他来之后说的第一句中文。


	2. Chapter 2

大概是小学的时候，学校组织我们去做义工，挑中了眷村。其实很多人都把眷村当作贫民窟。在台北这种“大城市”，看到种地的很会很厌恶了；而眷村里面的人又总爱在房前屋后扒拉出一块巴掌大的地，种点辣椒什么的，典型的小农民姿态。再加之眷村的房屋总是杂乱低矮，有电线也到处乱接，看上去就让人不快。  
不过我觉得人们还在害怕着眷村。不知道用害怕对不对，但总比敬畏准确——敬畏只能是用在孙国父啊蒋总统身上的。但我觉得这两种感觉有些相似：又好奇，又害怕。其实这种感觉发展下去要么是敬，要么就是恶；很显然，眷村属于后者。  
其实也理所当然。他们有围墙与栅栏，他们讲话的方式也跟你不一样。对你生长的这个岛屿，他们并没有感情，心心念念的是几十年前的那个家。我们说“去大陆”，他们却说“回大陆”。我们的家不在一起，却又似乎被逼迫在一起。有家不可回的人往往会散发出一种逼人的敌意，那是惟有“家”才可化解的防御。  
像刺猬一样蜷起身体，用自己蒙住自己的眼睛。我忽然想起王耀贴在胸口的那张战士授田证，或许蜷曲的身体正是为了包裹这个核心。  
我们当作笑话一样的东西，却是他们虚妄的支撑。

在眷村我有些意外但也算意料之中地遇到王耀。我负责搞一些文艺宣传，美化美化他们的环境，其实说白了就是去出出版报之类的。然后我就看到了站在黑板前的王耀。他正眯着眼，一笔一划地向黑板上抄着文字。他应该知道有小学生过来帮忙，但不能料到是我，所以看上去有点惊讶。但这个人总是很开朗而温和。他说，太好了，大伙可以不要抱怨每次都只有字了。  
我拿出工具，开始描边框，小心地不碰到王耀的字——他的字，虽然绝对称不上精致，但也挺耐看的。板报的内容是关于辣酱的制作。王耀注意到我在看文章就有些不好意思地挠头。  
其实是写着玩儿的，大家都操心着，哪有人看这玩意儿。  
你的字很好看啊。我真心地说。王耀是个农民吧？可他不仅识字，写得也不赖。  
我很难得地看见王耀脸上闪过一丝骄傲。  
那是。我可是到县城念的书。

之后我们就坐在墙根下聊了很多话。  
因为伊万的原因，王耀家有了一笔固定收入：每一季都会从关外寄来一大笔钱，所以王耀能够到县里去上学。虽然王耀父母都是老实巴交的农民，但也希望儿子能有出息。这在当时是很了不起的父母。  
王耀说，这时候他已经对伊万很有好感了，毕竟如果不是他自己也许就念不了书。他发现这个小子长得还是相当可爱的，尤其稀奇的是那双眼睛——它们竟然是紫色的。王耀听过多少鬼故事也没有听过紫眼睛的妖怪，可他倒是听过“紫气东来”这个词儿。这两者当然极不着调，但王耀就是莫名地觉得伊万不像普通人。  
作为家里最有文化的人，王耀负责教伊万说话写字。这是个极难又极简单的活儿。难是一定的，想把那大舌头捋直就得不少功夫。但比较奇妙的是一开始贼溜溜的伊万竟特别听王耀的话，每次都端着小马扎坐得笔直，让王耀觉得特别舒心。  
后来王耀发现，这小子在东北一定学过说话，一口的东北碴子。这时候王耀就奇怪了，他以前干嘛就不说话呢。  
那时王耀坐在土墩上看伊万满山跑的时候，有一搭没一搭地想着这个问题。  
但等到王耀到台湾之后，他才明白，他是不敢也不想跟台湾人说话。

后来他们真的像兄弟一样，王耀带着他上山逮兔子，或者叫上二狗子满村跑。  
伊万疯起来和普通小孩没两样，这时候大家也都没把他当外人了。但王耀还是在沉静下来的伊万身上，嗅出不寻常的信息。  
王耀试着和他谈家，但伊万总是固执着不肯开口。那时他的眼神就像未被驯服的小兽。

王耀在县里念书，算是见了小小的市面。每半个月他回家一次，都会带点新奇玩意儿。  
那次他带回来的是份俄文报纸，是县里的新分子从外省带回来的。王耀怯生生地想讨一份来，那人便让他随意挑了一份。  
王耀没仔细看内容，只记得一个胡子的照片。那人面容冷峻，王耀看起来总觉得可怕。  
但伊万看见了却相当惊喜。从他口中冒出一个陌生的词汇；据说，这人是他父母的上司，还抱过他。  
后来王耀偶然得知，那是斯大林。

王耀又一次放假回来，却在村口被伊万拦住了。  
伊万叉着腰，颇有气势地对王耀说，他找着回家的路了。  
王耀心理咯噔一下，一时没反应过来。好像很久才想起来，这孩子毕竟不是这里的人。  
伊万继续说，他只向王耀道别，因为王耀做的包子最好吃；这让王耀有些哭笑不得。伊万赶在他插话之前说，帮我带些包子吧，回家以后我也会记着你的；王耀更不知道该做何表情。  
临了，王耀问，你想怎么回去呢？王耀在很小的时候去过一次满洲亲戚家，漫长的旅途成了人生最初的记忆。更何况，听说俄国更远哪。  
伊万斩钉截铁地说，我是乘火车来的，沿着铁路走，一定能走回去。

王耀陪伊万出发了，伊万也乐得让王耀背着自己收拾出的行李：一只弹弓，几粒土坷垃，还有很多包子。  
一路上，伊万不停地说话，说他在俄国是怎样的快乐，说他的父母是怎样伟大勇敢的人，却很少提到在中国的短短光阴。王耀奇怪地有种淡淡的苦涩：他呀，这个小鬼，到底没把这里当家……  
那天有个好天气。初夏的风还没带着令人发狂的燥热，而是以恰好的温度吹过滚滚的麦田。麦子依旧是绿的。王耀提了提肩上的包袱。他喜欢绿色的麦田，看到它就知道自己到家了。在麦田中抬起头的妇人，都有一张母亲的脸。  
伊万也安静下来。他们在树荫下分享了包子。就像郊游一样，王耀想。  
麦田逐渐减少了，并最终消逝在身后。零星的房屋逐渐密集起来，王耀可以在前面看见一个隐约的轮廓。  
到火车站了。王耀把包袱拿下并蹲了下来，喘口气。他觉得身旁的小鬼有些不妙，抬头便看见他眼眶中打转的泪水。  
王耀顺着他的目光看去。是小镇的站牌。这儿不是个大站，连地图上都难以找着这么个小地方。  
伊万像是出了魂一样，只是死死地盯着站牌。这时他们已经走了一天，王耀知道这就是孩子认为他能到达的最远的地方。他忽然很心疼这个回不了家的孩子，便揽住了伊万的双肩。但伊万仍是倔强地钉在原地。  
“别这样，伊万。”王耀轻声说。此时夕阳斜照过来，站台的影子拉得很长，显得非常寂寞。“你有家的呀，伊万。你看，我不就是你的哥哥……”  
伊万终于转过头来，看着王耀。泪水覆盖在紫色的眼眸上，反射出橘色的温暖的光。  
“伊万，我们回家吧……”  
那个男孩终于扑到王耀身上，大哭了出来。

“后来呢？”我问道。这时太阳已经西斜，我们也准备集队回家了。  
“后来？”王耀站起来，拍拍身上的灰土。“后来也没什么。伊万回村后说是出去玩了一圈，爹娘不敢把他怎样，倒是把我教训了一顿。之后伊万还是像从前一样闹腾，不过我看得出来，这家伙已经完全放松下来，已经把这儿当家了……”


	3. Chapter 3

长大之后学到世界地理，一直觉得相当奇妙：同样在二战中人口损失惨重，俄国到现在还没缓过劲来，倒是中国人，啧，真是呈几何倍数增长；更奇妙的是，中国男人比女人还多。这不能不算个奇迹。  
我爸妈对我的发现不以为然。我妈有五个兄弟姐妹，我爸更夸张，竟然有七个。在大家庭中长大的人自然不会有这种体会，倒是我窃喜于独生女的各种好处，就不免一惊一乍。  
但这种状况，很快被打破了——  
我的弟弟出生了。

对我这个弟弟，一开始我是持保留态度的。妈妈和弟弟从医院回来的那一天，我偷偷溜进屋子看我那弟弟。他在小小的婴儿床里，脸也许是没长开，一点表情也没有。我朝他做了个鬼脸，谁知这小子当即就开始哭嚎，愣是把我妈招来把我轰了出去。我摸摸鼻子咬牙切齿——这东西分明是干嚎，我一出房间他就安静了。多阴险多狡猾！  
我相当苦闷地跟王耀说这件事。我发现他脸上浮现出极少见的、仿佛少年般的笑容。  
“做姐姐的，当然要让着弟弟啦。”他笑着对我说。  
“你的妹妹当年也这么麻烦吗？”我想起他似乎是有个叫春燕的妹妹。  
“春燕啊……”王耀眯眼。“倒是不出生比较好。”

1936年，春燕出生了。这时候王耀十二岁，算半个大人了；伊万也来满了一年，于是这一家显得难得的和美。王耀的娘原先经历过一次小产，有了王耀后原本不想要孩子的，但随着伊万而来的固定收入使日子看起来宽裕不少，她便也开始做起子孙满堂的梦来。  
“大妮子！”娘唤着王耀；这时王耀已极恨这个小名。“别忘了给你妹妹从县里带些玩意儿来！”  
“玩意儿”指的是奶粉。这在当时算个新奇玩意儿。乡下许多像娘一样身子弱没奶水的女人只能拿米汤喂小孩，只有王家能去买奶粉，娘免不了想炫耀，每次声音都大得好像全村都能听见。  
“还有，别忘了去邮局拿钱！”  
王耀回应“知道了”就赶紧出门。他当然知道今天该是从北方来钱的日子。但当他像往常一样询问邮局的人时，人家竟回应他：“没有这么一笔钱。”  
也许是有什么事耽搁了？家人都没放在心上。半个月后王耀再次去邮局，依旧没有答复。  
这时爹娘才紧张起来。爹开始催他三天就去一次。但当王耀几乎天天去了一个月后，这笔早该到的钱依旧没有踪影。  
春燕的奶粉是吃不起了，娘只能噤了声去熬米汤。春燕开始变得黄瘦，动不动就哭闹。爹似乎也被这哭闹搅得烦了，一个劲儿地念叨那笔钱，想向伊万发泄却又不敢。王耀依旧在县城念书，却也逐渐念不安生了。  
那天王耀终于从邮局带回东西了，可惜只是一封信。  
东北的亲戚在信里说，伊万的父母到底是出事了，他自己在满洲也不容易，所以往后可能都没钱了。至于伊万，估计他的父母不可能回去接他了，所以怎么办就看你们了……  
王耀贴在爹娘屋门外听他们讨论。他听见沉默之后爹试探性地问“不然真把伊万扔出去？”  
娘像是抱着春燕叹了口气。  
“别啊，爹！”王耀冲进屋里。“爹您就不可怜伊万吗？就让他留着吧，这就是他的家了啊！”  
王耀以为严厉的爹会揍他，但爹只是以充满血丝的眼睛盯着他：“可是俺们家……”  
“我不念学了！”王耀脱口而出。那时他才意识到自己说了什么，喉咙一紧。但他仍逼迫自己说下去，“我不念学了。但您把伊万留下来吧，他没有家了，多可怜……就把这儿当他家吧！”  
最终爹娘同意了。爹以深深的悲哀看他。王耀在这时想起自己是再不能念书的时候，心头蓦然地痛。  
他不确定伊万有没有听见争执，但半夜他始终没有觉察到惯常均匀的鼻息声。他在黑暗中叫伊万，让他和自己一块儿睡——他不忍心让这个失去了父母的孩子一个人在夜里遭罪。伊万一骨碌爬到王耀的床上，默默地把头埋在王耀怀里一夜，一直到些微的颤抖被抚平，清晨的阳光照进木格子窗。


	4. Chapter 4

从那个时候开始，我便开始想，“家”究竟是个怎样的东西？  
十岁前我常回云林。我爸是云林人，爷爷奶奶也一直留在那里，所以每逢过年过节总要回云林乡下。我已经自视是“台北人”了。不是么，我只不过是在云林某个医院留了一张出生记录，我所有的记忆都是以台北为原点。但我爸不这样认为。在台北他总会说自己是云林人，尽管他已经在台北有了房子和事业。每次回云林他都会跟我讲这路如何这田如何，一副自己人的样子。  
但后来爷爷奶奶相继去世后，我们回去的就少了，去了我爸也越来越没办法神气——那时整个台湾都在搞大规模基建，云林简直变了个样。我爸开始在道路中迷失，最终只得承认自己的故乡沦落成了异乡。  
在台北他依旧自称云林来的。我有时会很不客气地揭他老底，明明就是台北人了嘛装什么样子。  
每次他都会很凶地瞪着我，好像我抢了他什么宝贝。

后来我问王耀，他觉得什么才是家。  
王耀斩钉截铁地说，有亲人在的地方才是家。  
然后他继续讲他的爹娘如何在田间劳作，怎样撑起一个家；春燕又是怎样在困苦中长大，却得到了全家的宠爱。  
“她满周岁的时候，就会在爹回来的时候拍他的背，像个小大人。”王耀回忆着。他的眸子里透露出温柔与怜惜。

王耀不念书了，就回来像每一个农村男孩一样学着种地。但春燕还小，娘又心疼王耀，还是尽量让他呆在家里，自己刚坐完月子就进城给人家当女工。  
家里常常只剩下三个孩子；爹也不会做饭，王耀便理所当然地负责起全家的伙食。那时他们常干的事，便是齐刷刷地坐到场院里，每人啃一个馒头。春燕才一岁多，却已经会啃馒头，一个馒头能慢慢啃上半天。八岁的伊万胃口就已经不小了，王耀常匀出自己的一点给他。  
我有时会觉得那时的生活就像是公元前：贫困，动乱，人们在哭嚎中疲于奔命。但王耀给我描述了一段被太阳照得暖洋洋的日子，三个孩子怎样相互帮衬，在村头田间做一些孩子都会做的事。那阳光一直照耀着，甚至到了秋天，到了1937年的冬天，它依旧没有缺席过王耀的记忆。  
“有的时候我也在想，我们的1937年真的那么平静吗？现在想来，简直荒谬……”王耀将头仰向天空，这么对我说。

王耀一开始也动过参军的念头。但37年时他才十三岁，料想人家也不会要他；更何况他的母亲，始终不让自己的儿子离开家乡在前线卖命。  
“大妮子，你敢出去！”娘站在门口，手里拿着锄头。“你敢踏出这个家一步，就别把我当娘！”  
王耀说他理解他的母亲。说到底他的父母还只是普通的农民，为时所迫养不了孩子时，便只能将唯一的儿子紧紧攥在手里，决计一辈子也不放他去远方。  
“但这哪里是他们能决定的事。”王耀苦笑着搓起手来。

到了1942年，王耀满了18岁。尽管全中国，乃至全世界都在打仗，但有些事还是得操办的。比如，娘开始张罗着，想帮王耀找个媳妇。  
王耀有些不乐意。他念书的时候受过点先进思想，决计在20岁前不结婚；更何况他此时还想着出去当兵呢。  
他找着二狗子。二狗子已经处了对象了，打算明年就办事儿。王耀问他有媳妇是什么感觉。二狗子咂巴着嘴，很久才说，大妮子，我知道你想什么，你不适合有媳妇儿。  
但王耀舍不得他爹娘。家里还有两个孩子呢；他这一走，娘可不得气出点事儿来？  
王耀正犹豫着，伊万却来找他了。  
才十三岁，就快和我一样高了。王耀暗自思忖着。伊万拖着他到离家很远的田埂上才打算开口。  
“哥，”伊万像是看透了他在想什么，“娘我会照顾好的，你去参军吧。”  
王耀相当惊讶，问他是怎么知道的。  
“你这两天跟我当初想回家时一个样儿。”伊万调皮地笑着。“而且，我不想你找媳妇儿……”  
王耀突然发现，伊万不止是个子高了，那机灵却有所保留的小鬼神情，已经被年少的捉摸不透代替了。  
“你要是找了媳妇儿，可就不对我好了……”  
“小孩脾气！”王耀哈哈笑起来，随口就说，“那我就不找媳妇儿，就一直疼你！”  
他看见伊万眼里闪烁的最欣喜的神采，内心蓦地一阵柔情。

王耀还是和伊万一起，把娘给说通了。娘在同意后流了好一通眼泪，王耀差点心一软又反悔了。  
春燕也六岁了。王耀不由得感叹时间过得真快。临走时，她抱着王耀的腿傻傻地问他什么时候回来，王耀亲了一下她的脸颊来哄她。站起身来他看见旁边的伊万正一脸期待地注视着他。王耀笑着说难不成你也在等着我亲你哪？谁知伊万真的点了头。王耀愣了一下，随即哈哈大笑，狠狠在他面颊上亲了一下，便挥着手走了。  
之后他便打了三年的仗。1945年的时候，他们的连队迎来一位首长，说是得整顿军容。王耀一想正好有个词叫断发明志，便把自己的头发剪了。结果就在下个月的一次战斗中，一个炸弹就在他背后炸开，一块弹片不偏不倚地砸进他的脊背。他就那么晕了过去。  
幸运的是，等他在医院中醒来，日本就已经投降了。他像英雄一样凯旋回村里，带着这陪伴他一生的伤痛，作为第一次离家的纪念。

十六岁的伊万看起来就像是个大汉子了，乡下的粗布也遮不住他的英气。王耀将自己的军装借他穿，竟已经穿不下了。  
“你呀，你个傻大个儿……”王耀笑得上气不接下气。仿佛离家时伊万还只是在铁路边哗哗流眼泪的小孩子，可眼前的壮小伙，眉目里早就是年少人的志气了。  
“倒是哥你一点没长。”伊万故意站在王耀身边让他意识到这悬殊的身高差，在王耀“目无兄长”的怒喝到来之前闪到一边抱起春燕。  
春燕九岁了，两只羊角辫油光水亮的；那好奇而又含蓄的面孔让王耀想起了自己。“该是念书的年纪了……”王耀把春燕抱到自己腿上。他依旧忘不了当年未竟的读书梦想。  
伊万似乎沉默了一会儿。之后他开口得有些犹豫：“半年前，村里来过一队八路军……”  
王耀挑了挑眉毛，不太明白他什么意思：自己虽是国军，但与共产党也没什么交集，谈不上敌友。  
“八路军他们，与苏联的关系很好……据说苏联往东北派了兵，所以……”  
王耀这算是听明白了。他盯着伊万好半天。伊万紫色的眸子毫不遮拦地迎上去。  
王耀知道了。就算再怎么亲近，伊万终究是有一个俄国的家的……  
但王耀很快就释然了。在他远离家乡的日子，不也是日夜思念着这个家。  
春燕的小手在王耀的军装上翻来翻去，眼睛探照灯似的搜索。  
王耀揽过春燕，忽然觉得自己自私。  
“你去吧，伊万。”王耀微笑着说。“苏联总还有你的家人的……回去找你的家吧。”  
“我会回来的。”  
“不回来也没有关系。留在你认为真正的家吧。”

1945年以后对国民党一定是超耻辱的。  
在上相关课程的时候我就在奇怪，为什么据说“很厉害”又有美国撑腰的国民党为什么会输给共匪？  
百思不得其解。  
但这种问题是问不得老师的。那还是一个“人人心中都有个小警总”的时代。甚至王耀与我的闲谈也含蓄不少。

王耀没去打内战。他靠抗日中留下的那个伤残证躲过了一次又一次征兵。  
但伊万走了。他跟着共产党去了东北。  
伊万走了以后王耀感到一阵莫名的惆怅。春燕像当年的伊万一样缠他，王耀却常常在安慰她时心飘到北方。  
娘一开始还是不同意伊万去东北。王耀感到一阵欣慰。战乱中娘早就把伊万当成自己的孩子，想围在身边不撒手。  
伊万走了半年后，娘还在念叨，那个番小鬼，去了东北就不知道回来了；是啊，他怎么还会要俺这个又穷又老的娘……  
伊万来信了。是托人捎回来的，没写日期，也不知道颠簸了多久。  
王耀看了信。爹娘都不识字儿，围在他身边又急又怕；春燕也围了过来，问是不是二哥要回来了。  
伊万的信很短。他说他找着认识他父母的人了。那人军衔挺高，却不敢对他说他父母到底怎么了。  
信的末尾说，那人请他回俄国。伊万回答说让他考虑考虑。  
果然是忘恩负义的臭小子。爹抽了口烟，声音闷闷的。好啊，多好，能回俄国过皇上日子了，哪会回这破屋子。  
王耀只敢沉默着。  
不知过了多久，伊万的第二封信到了。  
“我回来了。”只有这么一句话。

我琢磨了很久为什么伊万会愿意回来。俄国的条件一定要比王耀家好。但这两封信简短到让人猜不出前因后果。我只能理解为伊万一定把王耀家真的当家了。  
我忽然觉得难得的温暖。一直以来我都把“家”看得理所当然，看到别人的故事便会有异样的触动。  
有一个家，终归是件好事吧……

但王耀没能等到他回来。  
快到1949年的时候，国军又来征兵了，而且比前几次征得都猛。  
二狗子的腿被日本人打瘸了，可那些人偏是要拉他。  
“家里有两个男丁的，必须走一个！”征兵的人怒喝。  
二狗子的哥哥早就在抗战中被打死了；下面还有一个六七岁的弟弟，自然是不能放出去的。二狗子的老婆抱着那人的腿撕心裂肺地哭喊：“那王家有两个男丁，你们一个都不抓！”  
征兵的到了王家。王耀习惯性地想把伤残证拿出来。那人却相当狡猾地笑了：“怎么没看见你二十岁的弟弟？”  
王耀一愣：“他不是我弟弟……”  
“少来了。”征兵的把手一挥，“他到哪儿去了？”  
跟共产党去东北了——能这么答么！王耀冷汗直冒。  
“反正你们王家要出一个。快说，你弟弟去哪儿了？”  
王耀咽了口水，把伤残证放了回去。

之后王耀跟着部队一路南退。起先还能收到家信，说伊万回来了。王耀庆幸娘没托人（或者是托的人聪明）把伊万从哪儿回来一股脑儿说了。军队里拆信是一定的，被看见自己有个共匪弟弟王耀一定是活不安生了。  
再之后，则是连家信也没有了。  
王耀是坐船到台湾的。王耀说他是个旱鸭子，在运兵船封闭的船舱里吐得一塌糊涂。  
踏上台湾土地的一刻他心里还是有希望的。他相信大人物们说的，不出三年他们就能回去了。到了新环境有所不便的王耀又为了回家而热血澎湃，于是再次剪掉刚蓄起不久的头发。  
结果没到三年，他就退伍了。其间被组织干过几次苦力，之后就一直以卖面点为生，生活到了现在。


	5. Chapter 5

1987年是非常不可思议的一年。以前许多根本不敢想的事情，都在这一年接二连三地发生了。  
比方说，当局宣布“反攻大陆”无望。  
那时我刚小学毕业，不能说完全了解这意味着什么，但那样一种烦躁不安的“冲破”气氛已经弥散到整个台湾，我不能不察觉到。  
很长一段时间，台湾以“自由的灯塔”、“反攻的堡垒”自居，学校中也一直像金科玉律一样教导我们。这样一来震动不可说不大。  
其实这件事也算是水到渠成。像我这个年纪的孩子，谁去认真想过“反攻大陆”；就算是我父母那一辈，对这种事也向来不感冒。  
但最可怜的还是那些本来以为很快就能回去的人，特别是在台湾始终找不到、或者说不愿去找归宿的老兵们。比如王耀。  
听到消息的那天，我看见王耀默默地将摩托车从每一扇门前推过。我忘不了那时他僵硬的脚步与脸上淡漠的神情。  
他没有来与我谈论他的心情。  
毕竟我只是一个土生土长的台湾妹子。

前面说过，我一直把“家”看作理所当然的事情。所以看到那么那么多乡愁的诗便不免觉得他们太矫情。  
但在1987年，我忽然理解了何为乡愁。开放大陆探亲之后，新闻中常会出现“老芋仔”疯狂抢申请表，或在说明会上抢着提问。听到那些口音的时候我有了一种此前我从未体味到过的苍凉。即使夹带上台湾的腔调，但内里还是乡音的灵魂。  
王耀卖得更勤快了。我问他是不是也要回去。他像是要哭出来。他说他要存钱。他父母都老了，下面还有弟妹，一定艰难着。他是大哥，他必须挑起家里的担子……  
我觉得很心酸。王耀还将伊万和春燕当成小孩子，仿佛家乡的时间就停留在他走的那一刻；但毕竟过了将近四十年哪……虽然看着还算年轻，但王耀，毕竟是个老人了……  
我回家偷了不少钱，让王耀捎回去，说是爸妈给他的，谢他这些年来的包子馒头；王耀推辞着，说他不一定能回来还，话里保留了一句“也许我不来了”。看着他的眼睛——那琥珀色从未灰暗——我说，那就别还了。回家吧，别来台湾了。  
爸妈发现以后把我一顿好训，但最后他们也都一声叹息不再追究了。我甚至听到妈妈小声说，其实我们不是少这点钱……  
去吧，王耀，回家吧。台湾不是你的家，就回到你出生、长大的地方去吧。那里有你的父母，你的妹妹，你的俄国弟弟。你的爱人亲人。  
是你说的，有亲人的地方才是家。

后来，不知道过了多久，就在我以为王耀在大陆享受与亲人的天伦时光时，王耀又出现在我面前。  
我被他吓了一跳：他竟变得这么老！他随意束起的长发似乎一夜间就白了；身躯也佝偻着，仿佛被时光压迫得不堪。当王耀抬头，我又看到那双琥珀色的眼睛；但现在，它们已是浑浊不堪。  
我忙把王耀请进屋。他执意不肯，说只是来还钱的，将信封递到我手中便转身欲走。我使劲拉住他，说你怎么回来了？你的父母呢？你的妹妹呢？你那个离不开你的俄国弟弟伊万呢？  
王耀回头来望了我一眼。我发现那眼神与探亲前是那么相似，只是少了许多光芒。他最终叹了口气，坐到门口的墙边。我蹲在他身边，听完这最后一段故事。

他与一个同乡一起到了当年的县城，之后便独自一人赶往村子。他执意不肯乘客车，而是沿着铁路走。他看见滚滚的麦浪，就如同当年同伊万出走的一天。他甚至感到时间在飞离自己，自己再一次是一个十二岁的少年，正从一天的郊游中急急赶回家。  
然而到村口的时候他又犹豫了。他觉得有些紧张，担心下一秒春燕就会跑过来飞扑到他怀里；他还记得正是在这个村口，他给了伊万一个重重的亲吻。  
他绕到村后头，看见那土台阶。他激动得不知所措，只得用手一点点颤抖地抚过。他想到那个遥远的午后，他的小跟班从最高的一级跳了小来，他的伙伴们把惊羡的眼光一并给了他。他甚至想起，他有个叫二狗子的弟兄，一直嘲笑他，却一直是他最好的弟兄……  
“大妮子？”身后忽然传来微微颤抖的声音。王耀转过头，正对上一双惊诧的眼睛。  
“大妮子？我是二狗子啊……”那手里提着木杖的农村老汉，就这么哭了出来。

在二狗子家，王耀看见了他的两个孩子，还有像老太婆一样的他的媳妇。  
二狗子爹早去世了，他的娘眼睛也瞎了。王耀到她面前，恭恭敬敬地叫了声“老太太！”那老人竟愣住了，然后缓缓伸出手来。“大妮子？”  
这时王耀忽然爱上了这俗名儿。  
那仿佛饱含着泥土味儿的尾音，让王耀跌入时间的迷局。

王耀在二狗子家吃过午饭。饭后，两个老了的弟兄都坐到院子里晒太阳。  
王耀微笑着，太阳晒得他暖和极了。他对二狗子说，他很想留着，但他必须回他自己的家了。  
王耀看见二狗子脸上有一种矛盾而难以启齿的表情。最终他说，大妮子，坐这儿，我给你讲讲这四十年的事儿。

当年他前脚走，伊万后脚就到了家。伊万似乎非常生气。二狗子知道王耀是被自己媳妇那么一嚷给逼走的，所以格外心虚。  
然后新中国就成立了。王耀的娘等到土改都完了都也没等到她大儿子回来。但她拼命要给他儿子留一份地，她说她儿子一定会回来。  
本来家里出了个国民党兵去了台湾，是相当糟糕的一件事，王耀父母差点因此挨批。幸好伊万站了出来。那时候大家都和苏联好，伊万又加入过解放军，所以没人敢动他。  
后来似乎有组织上的人来找伊万，说他的父母被平反了，他可以回去享受很好的待遇。但二狗子听说伊万拒绝了。他说这儿就是他的家，他爹娘都在这儿。他还在等他的哥哥回来。  
然而不久之后情况就不对了，先是上头好像跟苏联闹翻了，以前的“老大哥”现在统统是敌人。伊万到东北参军也被人说成是去东北与苏修接头，是苏修派来的破坏分子。所幸村里人都是看着伊万长大的，还有着感情，日子也还算平静。  
再然后，听说镇里的学校被砸了，村里也开始骚动起来。王家有一个苏修一个国民党自然成了那些人的重点关注对象。不知写了多少材料又被“逼供”过多少次，王耀的娘到底是在一个傍晚被发现上吊死了。不久之后他的爹也受不了折磨得了痨病去世了。  
就剩下春燕与伊万相依为命。但这时一个姓张的村霸又瞧上春燕了。那时春燕快三十岁了却还是一副水灵模样，因为家里成分不好就一直没成亲。村霸发动那些人又是把他俩一通好整，于是春燕在一个早上跑进山里就再没人见过她。  
伊万曾经发疯般找过她，一段时间后就绝望了。那时王家曾经热闹的小院死一般寂静。有人看见伊万始终独自倚靠着门框一言不发。  
之后，伊万也走了。一个清晨二狗子看见他在村口，背着小小的包袱，便喊了他一声。伊万回过头来，脸上竟现出孩童般的笑容。  
“我要回家去了。”伊万说。他的声音在清晨的薄雾中也像一个男孩。“可惜没有人陪我一起走，也没有人再狠狠地亲我了……所以我要回家去了。”

王耀说到这里就沉默了。我也说不出话来，很久之后才能开口：那伊万是回苏联了吗？  
不知道。王耀闷闷地答道。  
我们沉默了一下午，一直到夕阳爬上我们的衣襟。最后我看见王耀眼中反射出橘色的光芒，直刺进我心中。

王耀终究选择在台湾终老。他说他的家已经不见了。村里人都说他是台湾人，尽管台湾人都说他是大陆人。  
一直到很后来的时候我才大约理解这其中的关系。我想到伊万，那个说他“回家”的孩子——是的，我只能从王耀的记忆中看见他是个孩子——他真的回家了吗？  
我看到“大肃反”的文字：“再没有哪个国家，会如此残忍地对待他的国民。”再之后，听到苏联解体的新闻，我第一个想起的，就是一张男孩的脸，那双反射着夕阳的眼睛说，我要回家。  
当他的家背叛了他，他还能找到一个新的；然而这个家依旧抛弃了他。  
我很想知道伊万的下落。我想知道，他最终有没有再找到一个王耀般的哥哥，再找到一个让他甘愿放弃一切的家。

而从那时起，我的内心竟有动摇出现。

我到美国念大学。那里人猜测我来自何方，经常会往“中国”上猜。  
理所当然。我并未觉得有问题。  
后来，岛内掀起了“爱台湾”的风潮。有些政客批评说，台湾学生会背大陆的水系，却不知道浊水溪的长度。  
我茫然。我就是这样的人。  
我不爱台湾吗？我不是台湾人吗？可要这么说，说我是“中国人”又仿佛不够格。  
过海关时我拿出“护照”，忽然迷茫了。  
别人一直告诉我说，台湾才是中国的“正统”：我们用正体字，背古文，对大陆版图了若指掌。但到头来，在我们身上烙下的印不过是个尴尬的“地区”，一个悬而未决、在政治中来回撕扯的“地区”。  
在某种程度上，我是个没有国籍的人。  
当我想起王耀与伊万的故事时，才发现我们同病相怜。那岁月与时代的摆钟一下一下在我们本就脆弱的脐带上划过，最终我们都失去了憧憬终年来抵抗岁月与时代的家。  
家啊，家。  
我，我们，如何回家？


End file.
